202nd Infantry Battalion (Ready Reserve)
Philippines |allegiance= |branch= Philippine Army |type= Army Reserve Light Infantry |role= Conventional Warfare, Anti-Guerrilla Operations, Disaster Relief, Civil Military Operations |size= 3 Ready Reserve Companies and 1 Headquarters & Headquarters Service Company |command_structure= Under the 1502nd Quezon City Ready Reserve Brigade |current_commander= MAJ REYNALDO B EBRON (RES) PA |garrison= Bgy New Era, Quezon City |nickname= The Second to None 202nd |motto=Honor and Bravery |battles=None |notable_commanders= MAJ REYNALDO B EBRON (RES) PA |anniversaries=20 July |decorations= Philippine Republic Presidential Unit Citation Badge |identification_symbol_label= Seach and Rescue Tab |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_2_label= Laang Kawal Seal |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_3_label= Philippine Army Infantry Branch Insignia |identification_symbol_3= }} The 202nd QC Ready Reserve Battalion, 1502nd Infantry Brigade (Ready Reserve), known officially as The Second to None 202nd, is one of the battalions of the Philippine Army Reserve Command, which is organic to the 1502nd Quezon City Ready Reserve Brigade. It is an infantry unit, and specializes in MOUT, disaster relief, and Civil Military Operations. History The 202IB(RR) was activated on 20 July 2006, shortly after the activation of the 1502IBDE(RR). Upon formation, the battalion was allocated the same tasks of the now defunct 1st (QUEZMAR) Ready Reserve Battalion and its initial troop strength came from QUEZMAR's pool of reservists. Graduates of the Reserve Officers' Training Corps and products of the unit's own BCMT Classes, established under the National Defense Act of 1935,http://www.lawphil.net/statutes/repacts/ra1991/ra_7077_1991.html filled out the troop strength required for a battalion-sized unit. Like its sister unit, the 201st Quezon City Ready Reserve Battalion (201IB(RR)), it is also tasked to fulfill certain roles within the AFP organization not currently covered by any of the regular units. It is also assigned as a force multiplier to the AFP NCR Command under the command of the 15ID(RR). The unit is now part of Joint Task Force-NCR and currently serves as a frontline unit, especially during times of national calamity and emergency.http://reliefweb.int/report/philippines/afp-reservists-help-lgus-disaster-response Mission * Base for expansion of the Regular Force in the event of war, invasion or rebellion within its AOP. * Assist the Government in Relief and Rescue Operations in the event of Calamities or Disasters. * Assist the Government in Socio-economic development and environmental concerns.http://groundreport.com/philippines-dellosa-directs-afp-tap-reservists-in-bayanihan-plan/ * Assist in the operation and maintenance of essential government and private utilies (e.g. power, telecommunications, water). Mobilization center The 202nd Infantry Battalion's mobilization center is the 1302nd Community Defense Center, NCRRCDG, ARESCOM, which is based inside the AFP Peacekeeping Operations Center at Camp General Emilio Aguinaldo, Barangay Socorro, Quezon City. It is strategically located near the headquarters of the AFP Joint Task Force-National Capital Region allowing the Task Force to readily deploy the unit at anytime during a declaration of a state of emergency by the national government. Organization The following are the units that are presently placed under operational control of the 202nd QC Ready Reserve Battalion: Base units * Headquarters & Headquarters Company Line units * "A" (DEARRT) Company * "B" Infantry Company * "C" Infantry Company Operations * Security Augmentation – ASEAN Regional Summit (11 Jan 7 – 14 Jan 07) * Disaster SAR, Relief and Rehabilitation Operations (TF Ondoy) (27 Sep 9 – 15 Oct 09) * Security Operations OPLAN Kaluluwa (TF Casper) (21 Oct 9 – 2 Nov 09) * Security Operations (TF HOPE) (2010 Elections)http://www.timawa.net/forum/index.php?topic=22746.0 Articles and Pictures of TF HOPE (2010) (9 May 2010 – 12 May 2010) * Disaster SAR, Relief and Rehabilitation Operations (TF Habagat) (05 Aug 12 – 12 Aug 12) * Disaster SAR, Relief and Rehabilitation Operations (TF Maring) (16 Aug 13 – 24 Aug 13) * Relief Operations (TF Yolanda) (6 Nov 13 – 15 Nov 13) * Standby Augmentation Force (Ormoc) (TF Yolanda) (6 Nov 13 – 15 Nov 13) Awards and decorations Campaign streamers Badges See also * 1302nd Community Defense Center * 1502nd Infantry Brigade (Ready Reserve) * 201st Infantry Battalion (Ready Reserve) * 1st Technical & Administrative Services Battalion (Ready Reserve) References ;Citations ;Bibliography * General Orders Nr 233, HARESCOM dated 20 July 2006 * Training Committee, SBCMT Manual, 2006, 1502IBDE. Category:Battalions of the Philippines Category:Philippine Army Category:Department of National Defense (Philippines)